Questions
by fireandflood
Summary: Kurt had been expecting to answer plenty of odd questions when he had agreed to this game. However, he hadn't been expecting Blaine to ask that.


_AN: This was for a prompt on Tumblr: Blaine is trying to figure out Kurt's favourite candy (red gummy bears). Kurt is reluctant to say anything because he gets very hyper when he eats said candy. _

* * *

><p>"Your turn." Blaine informed Kurt from where he was sprawled on the floor.<p>

Kurt thought for a moment before posing his question. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries." Blaine answered immediately.

"That's cheating." Kurt sat up and scooted back on the bed until his back was against the wall, giving him a better view of Blaine.

"Don't care. They're too delicious to care." He looked rather pleased with himself.

"You can't do that!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing the pillow next to him and chucking it at Blaine.

The pillow caught Blaine unaware and smacked him in the face. A shocked look crossed his features for a moment before he broke out into a grin. "I stand by my answer."

"Fine then, I'm not playing anymore." Kurt huffed, slumping back down on to the bed.

"Don't be like that." Blaine pouted. "I'll let you ask another question."

Kurt looked down questioningly at where Blaine was lying on the floor, looking quite comfortable. "Why do you always sit on the floor?"

"That's just at Dalton. It's mainly because the desk chair in the dorm rooms hurts my back and the beds are too cold. Plus the carpet is really soft." Blaine shrugged.

"You're weird, you know that?" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend skeptically.

"Yes. You have informed me of that many times today."

"You know, this bed wouldn't feel so cold if there were two people on it." He raised an eyebrow in Blaine's direction.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's statement and clambered up to meet him on the bed. He lay down next to Kurt, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist, tugging him closer, and tangling their legs together.

"Hi." Blaine let out breathlessly. He was still getting used to being allowed to be close to someone like this.

"Hi." Kurt whispered back, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

They stayed like that for a while, locked in each other's embrace. Blaine's hands traced Kurt's arms lightly while Kurt's hands rested on his chest, reaching up occasionally to caress Blaine's cheek. This was still new to them both. They were learning, exploring together.

Eventually they shifted. Blaine sat up, his back against the wall. Kurt moved so he was in between Blaine's legs, his back pressed to Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder and rested his chin there.

"Favorite memory?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, resuming their game from earlier.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before answering. "I think I was six and I was helping my mum bake cookies. The phone rang so she went to answer it. While she was distracted, I though I could be sneaky and add a few more chocolate chips. I didn't realize how heavy the bag was though. I dropped it. There were chocolate chips everywhere. She came back in and I was just standing there in the midst of this huge mess. And she just looked at me and started laughing. She wasn't mad that I'd made the kitchen resemble a disaster zone or that I'd wasted all the chocolate. She just laughed. Then she picked me up and tickled me until I started laughing too. It's not anything really special or extraordinary, but it's how I remember her." A graceful smile lingered on his lips at the memory.

Blaine's arms tightened around him when Kurt mentioned his mother. "I bet she was lovely."

Kurt nodded slowly. "She would have loved you." Blaine lifted one hand from Kurt's waist to grab his hand. Their fingers intertwined effortlessly. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke again. "What's the most played song on your iPod?"

Blaine paused for a moment. "If I say 'Blackbird', are you going to laugh at me?"

"No. It's a classic song. I'm sure that's not the reason you were listening to it though." Kurt teased lightly.

"Don't lie. I know Teenage Dream is pretty high on your most played list too." Blaine poked Kurt in side, laughing at the way Kurt squirmed in his arms.

"No comment." Kurt got out between laughter as Blaine tickled his sides.

"Favourite candy?" Blaine asked when they had settled down.

The response was immediate.

Kurt jumped up. "I'm hungry? Are you hungry? We should head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Kurt rambled.

"Sure?" Blaine said hesitantly. He wasn't sure what had happened to cause this reaction. Kurt looked nervous. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" Kurt wrung his hands. "Let's go."

"I'm not leaving until you answer the question." Blaine lay back down on the bed, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

"Question? What question? No, we should really leave now. I'm starving." Kurt babbled.

Blaine sat up in amazement. "You're avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not." Kurt replied indignantly.

"Yes, you are." Blaine laughed. "Just tell me. Is it something really weird? Or foreign?"

"It's not weird. It's just...specific." Kurt turned and walked out the door before Blaine could respond.

Blaine grabbed his jacket quickly and ran after Kurt. "I will figure it out, Hummel." He quipped as he slid his hand into Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"What on earth is all that?"<p>

Those were the first words out of Kurt's mouth when he walked into Blaine's dorm room the next day. There was a pile of different candies completely covering his desk.

"That's candy." Blaine pointed out helpfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What's it doing there and why is there so much of it?"

"I told you I would figure out your favourite candy." Blaine shrugged.

"And buying out the entire candy aisle at the local store helps you how?" Kurt wasn't quite sure that he understood Blaine's logic.

"Well, there's a pretty good chance your favourite candy is in there somewhere." Blaine explained.

"How do you plan on figuring out which one it is though?" Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed, waiting for Blaine to move from his position on the floor to join him.

"You could just tell me. It would make everything a lot easier." Blaine flopped down onto the bed.

"Sorry. Try again." Kurt laughed as Blaine placed his head in Kurt's lap.

"Please?" Blaine stuck his lower lip out and pouted.

"Nope." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's unruly curls. Blaine had taken to washing the hair gel out of his hair once classes were finished for the day.

"Fine. That's okay, I have a plan." Blaine let his eyes drift shut as he relaxed into Kurt's touch.

Kurt smiled at the peaceful expression on Blaine's face. "What plan is this, genius?"

"I'm going to eat one of those types of candy a day until I figure out which one it is."

"How is you eating them going to help you figure it out?" Kurt really didn't understand Blaine's logic now.

"Because when I get to your favourite, you're not going to want me to eat it all because you'll want some, so you're going to stop me."' Blaine seemed pretty pleased with himself for coming up with this.

"You underestimate my self control."

"We'll see." Blaine smirked, sitting up to grab the nearest bag of candy.

* * *

><p>They were almost a week into Blaine's plan and Kurt could sense Blaine's resolve growing weaker. Kurt had shown no interest in any of the candy so far. He knew all the sugar was starting to make Blaine feel sick. He'd told Blaine to stop on multiple occasions but he wouldn't listen.<p>

They were on gummy bears today.

They were sat on Blaine's bed. Blaine was struggling through French conjugations. Kurt was working on math homework.

Well.

He was pretending to work on math homework.

He was really watching Blaine.

He watched as Blaine reached into the bag, pulling out gummy bear after gummy bear.

"Stop." Kurt blurted out after a few minutes. He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

Blaine looked up in surprise at Kurt's outburst. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. He looked at his hand, which was holding a red gummy bear, and back to Kurt. "Really, Kurt? Gummy bears? Why didn't you just say?"

"Just red ones though." Kurt said meekly.

"Don't they all taste the same?" Blaine examined the colours in the bad, as if this would help him determine their flavours.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, horrified at this thought.

"I was expecting it to be something really weird. Why didn't you just say?"

"If there are red gummy bears around though, I tend to eat too many of them. My body doesn't handle sugar well and I start acting really crazy. I start forgetting about personal space boundaries and – " He was cut off by Blaine jumping up, grabbing his wallet off the desk and walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get red gummy bears."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always nice 3<em>


End file.
